


stuck with your gaze

by yukhelise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jaemin doesn’t know what Jeno is thinking, Jaemin is accidentally unmuted, Jaemin is embarrassed, Jeno is flattered, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, blink and you’ll miss renhyuck, jaemin is whipped, jeno is cute, start of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukhelise/pseuds/yukhelise
Summary: “the only reason why you find renjun cute is when he’s angry. but jeno? his s-...”jaemin gets interrupted by the vibration of his phone on his lap and he looks down to see renjun spamming him with messages.he opens his phone and reads renjun’s messages, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks when the chinese was warning him that he was unmuted the whole time and jeno is looking at him.orjaemin is on a call with donghyuck telling him how jeno is cute and renjun was the one to break it to him that he was not on mute and jeno can totally hear what he was saying.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	stuck with your gaze

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [donya’s](https://twitter.com/jaeminomin) nomin quarantine au prompt!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> and to the loml, [ellie](https://twitter.com/zhongchl_) i’m very proud of you for finally finishing the whole hell week of your exams! mag chill chill ka na, deserved mo bhie ily <3

it has barely been a week into their online classes and jaemin has already made a powerpoint in his brain full of pros and cons about online classes.

he doesn’t necessarily hate online classes per se. he actually only likes it to a certain point. but the times where he hates online classes is just him getting distracted very easily. 

with his phone beside him and his laptop having no blocked browsers, unlike the laptops their school is lending, it’s hard not to get distracted.

it's even harder not to get distracted when his friends, who are mostly in the same classes as him, would always grab the chances to start bombarding their group chat with messages at any point of their lectures.

but jaemin’s lectures are the usual. 

very boring. 

so he really could care less about his friends distracting him when he doesn’t even get all the gibberish his teacher was saying. he has his camera off too, so it’s not like anyone would know he’s distracted. 

there’s no policy written in their rule book for online classes that it’s mandatory to have their cameras on, and it wasn’t said in their general meeting that they had to have their cameras open, as long as they’re attending their meetings then they’re good.

and jaemin thinks that that’s one of the few good things he has in his powerpoint about online classes.

“i would love to have your cameras on today.” 

jaemin chokes on the coffee he was drinking and accidentally lets his phone slip out of his hand when he tries to grab a tissue from the box behind his laptop, and it falls down on his table with a loud thud making him wince.

“fuck online classes,” jaemin mutters under his breath as he sets down his coffee and grabs his phone, placing it on his lap before wiping down the spilled coffee on his desk. “so much for not needing to open your camera.” he scoffs before he hovers his cursor over the camera button.

he glances over to the mirror beside his desk and quickly fixes his messy hair before finally clicking the camera button.

“good morning na jaemin!” his professor beams and jaemin smiles at him like how he usually would in person. “nice to see your bright face in the class.” he smiles at his professor’s words before changing his screen’s layout and quickly fixing his hoodie.

good thing he changed out of his pajamas a while ago or else he would be doomed to have his pink bunny pajamas showing to the camera.

just as he was about to look back up to his screen, he hears his phone vibrate from beside his laptop and jaemin grabs it subtly, making sure it doesn’t show in his camera that he was checking his phone.

_from: hyuck_

_can’t believe i had to quickly change out of my pajamas just for this._

guess jaemin has to now place having cameras on and making yourself look presentable be one of the cons for online classes. 

_from: junnie_

_this is why i say_

_always listen to renjun’s advice_

_ALWAYS_

but at least he only needs to look presentable from the chest up so at least there’s something that’s good about it.

_from: sung_

_but when does ever hyung listen to your advice?_

_from: nana_

_never_

_from: hyuck_

_it’s bc i love renjun <3_

_from: junnie_

_just shut up._

_listen to class hyuckle_

_from: hyuck_

_hyuckle <3__<3_

_yall i feel special_

_from: nana_

_you guys are acting like you arent dating tsk_

jaemin shakes his head and chuckles before continuing to message his friends and making sure every now and then that he doesn’t get caught in the camera.

“oh lee jeno! good morning!” 

at the mention of a name, jaemin looks up and tries to find lee jeno’s face amongst the many students who have their cameras on in their class. 

he doesn’t find it for a few seconds until he hears jeno speak. “good morning.” and it makes his little bubble get outlined with blue, catching jaemin’s eyes very quickly.

“how was your day today, lee?” 

their professor asks and jaemin forgets to reply to jisung’s last message in their group chat, placing his elbow on his desk and leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand, admiring jeno’s features.

jeno has always been jaemin’s classmate since the start of their junior year, but he rarely ever sees him considering how he’s always sitting at the very back of their class and never really talks in class despite being one of those role model students.

“my day’s been great.” jaemin feels himself lean more unto the palm of his hand when he sees the corners of jeno’s lips turn up to a smile, his eyes following suit, forming a crescent shape with them. 

jaemin finds himself liking jeno’s smile, completely reminding him of his favorite dog breed, samoyed. and he feels his heart doing flips at the renowned information.

he loves every breed of dog, but he loves samoyed a little more. they’re so cute, especially their eye smiles and it never fails to make jaemin coo every time he sees one. their furs are also really fluffy and since jaemin likes fluffy stuff toys when falling asleep, the thought of sleeping beside a samoyed makes him feel giddy.

and, now having a person who looks exactly like a samoyed—cute, eye smiles and cuddly— jaemin might be finding himself slowly growing an admiration towards jeno.

“how ‘bout you sir?” 

jaemin also finds himself to like how soft and tender jeno’s voice sounds even though there’s a hint of raspiness on it as if he just rolled out of bed like jaemin did.

“i’m doing great. thanks for asking lee.”

their professor smiles and jeno mutes himself, smiling to the camera one more time, and jaemin feels himself giving a small smile to the camera too.

he quickly switches his look with a serious one, not wanting to look obvious, but he bets that donghyuck has already noticed him gawking at jeno. but he could care less about it.

he thinks that this is a much better replacement to the camera dilemma to his powerpoint and jeno always acts like he’s invisible to the class, so it’s a really nice change.

this went on for a whole month, jaemin just casually stealing glances and smiling the slightest bit at jeno who is smiling every now and then whenever the professor compliments him for his participation.

his friends have of course noticed it and they would always bombard his notifications whenever they see him smiling whenever jeno does.

but it’s one of those days where donghyuck is rather lazy in texting anyone, so whilst their professor was talking and not paying any mind to them, he calls jaemin.

jaemin rolls his eyes before answering it and he sets his phone down beside his laptop, and from the corner of his eye, he can see the corner of jeno’s lip quirk up just a tiny bit when his cat jumps on his desk.

“stop smiling you idiot,” jaemin glances over at his phone and he subconsciously loosens the muscle on his face.

“i wasn’t smiling.” 

jaemin doesn’t care if he can be seen talking to someone on his camera, and he knows that neither does donghyuck care. 

“definitely not.”

“go tell that to a mirror.” 

jaemin takes a glance at donghyuck and sees him subtly smirking at him, as if he knew that he’d be looking towards his way and it makes jaemin scoff.

“let’s go for a ten minute break. my dog is being annoying today,” their professor says and before he can mute himself, jaemin hears his professor’s dog barking.

when his professor goes out of view from the laptop, he goes out of view from his laptop to grab his coffee that is sitting on his bedside table before going back to his chair and leaning on it comfortably, grabbing his phone along the way.

“he’s just really cute, okay?” 

“renjun’s cuter.” 

jaemin shakes his head from side to side as if donghyuck can see him. although jaemin agrees that renjun is cute, he thinks that donghyuck is just being a little biased.

“but jeno looks like a samoyed, my favorite dog in the world! his eye smile is the prettiest, and it makes him look even more softer than he usually is.” 

he subconsciously smiles at the image of jeno smiling, and he brings his knees up to his chest hugging it as he continues to talk.

“the way his eyes turn to crescents whenever he smiles? and his blue hair is so fluffy, it adds on to his cuteness.”

jaemin coos out loud and he hears donghyuck gag out loud making him instantly drop his legs to the ground and sit up straight.

“shut up. the only reason why you find renjun cute is when he’s angry. but jeno? his s-...”

jaemin gets interrupted by the vibration of his phone on his lap and he looks down to see renjun spamming him with messages.

he opens his phone and reads renjun’s messages, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks when the chinese was warning him that he was unmuted the whole time and jeno is looking at him.

jaemin hastily ends the call with donghyuck and he instantly looks up and realizes that renjun was right and he was unmuted the whole time.

he can feel more blood rush to his cheeks when he glances to jeno and sees him already looking at his way, a smile small plastered on his face.

jaemin mutes himself and sheepishly smiles to himself, ducking his head down low so that he doesn’t even feel more embarrassed with jeno’s gaze.

but as quarantine drags out for longer and jaemin stays stuck inside his house longer than usual, he finds himself getting stuck with jeno’s gaze as if he’s telling him something.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know all your thoughts? 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elysihyun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/doieysian)


End file.
